


Pretty As A Flower

by 1lovemarklee



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Florist AU, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 15:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18552910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1lovemarklee/pseuds/1lovemarklee
Summary: Tumblr Request: Can you write a Haechan story where you’re a florist who works at a flower shop and Haechan falls in love with you and fluff overload uwu ❤️





	Pretty As A Flower

Haechan had been tasked with flower duty for the party they were throwing for one of the members parents, so he set out to find the nearest florist shop. Taeyong had handed him the money and pushed him out the door and he was left with only his phone to lead him in the right direction. 

When he turned the corner by the dorms, it didn't take him long to spot the store, considering it was covered in flowers and vines. He hurried towards the building, using his hand to block the blinding sun, and he pushed open the door. A bell sounded above, letting the workers know that someone had entered and thats when you emerged from the back room. He suddenly stilled, noticing how the sun reflected through the window and bounced off your hair, creating a perfect glow. 

"Hi. What can I help you find today?" your smile was the most perfect thing he had ever seen, and Haechan stuttered his words out

"Uh, I'm looking for flowers for a party?" he wasn't sure what he was looking for to be honest, they just sent him out the door with an abstract idea. You were looking at him for more information but he couldn't think of anything else to say, instead he just looked away from your eyes. 

"Okay, well.." and Haechan finally looked into your eyes when you started to talk about the different flowers. He noticed your eyes lit up when you talked about a particular arrangement, and he assumed that you had made that one. 

"I'll take that one" he pointed at the one he figure that you were proud of

"Okay great!" you were bouncing as your picked it up and brought it to the counter to ring in.

"This is actually the first arrangement they let me make" you smiled at him, clearly proud of yourself 

"Really? It's beautiful" Haechan commented, rooting around his pocket for the cash. He knew nothing about flowers but seeing you so happy about making this sale made some of his nerve had come back and he had become slightly more confident. You wrapped the flowers up carefully before you handed them over the counter. 

"I hope they like them" you smiled at him again and Haechan swore he would've melted on the spot had he not been holding the flowers. 

When Haechan arrived back at the dorm, he handed the flowers to one of the older members and then flopped onto the couch, a grin still evident on his features. 

"What's with him?" Johnny poked Mark and then nodding his head in the direction of their maknae. 

"I'll bet you anything that he met a girl" Johnny laughed at Mark's words and turned around to make himself useful in the kitchen

"Hey man, what's got you in a good mood?" Mark plopped down on the couch next to him and put his feet up

"Oh Mark, I just met the most beautiful girl at the flower shop and she was so happy when she was talking about those flowers that I had to buy them. Turns out it was her first arrangement and i'm just happy that she was happy and I can't wait to see her again" Haechan was smiling the whole time, his head resting against the couch as he told the story of the flowers.

"How are you gonna find another excuse to see her? It's not like you always need flowers" Mark commented, and he could almost see the wheels turning in Haechan's head

"I don't know but I need a reason to see her" and Haechan got up from the couch, going into his room to come up with some lies to go to the flower shop again

The week after the party, Haechan had come up with an excuse to leave the dorm and he headed down to the flower shop again. When he opened the door, he saw you bent over the counter, placing flowers inside a vase. When you heard the bell, you jumped up, a smile forming on your face when you saw the boy again. 

"Hey! You're back!" you exclaimed, and Haechan's heart jumped at the fact that you remembered him. 

"Yeah, my friends parents absolutely loved your flowers." Haechan smiled and you clapped your hands together

"Really? That makes me so happy" you came out from behind the counter to talk to him properly "is there anything I can help you find today?"

Haechan paused, trying to remember the fake event he had created in his head but he couldn't. He decided that the truth may be the better route. 

"I actually came down here with a fake event in mind, just so I could talk to you again, but I actually wanted to ask you on a date" He was watching his feet until he noticed your small ones move to stand in front of him and he looked up to lock eyes with you

"I would love to"

**Author's Note:**

> This is absolute shit


End file.
